As computers have grown increasingly important in today's society, more and more existing products are using computer technology. One industry that has embraced computer technology is the telecommunications industry. In particular, Voice over Packet (VoP) systems allow the advantages of packet-based communication techniques to be recognized in the historically circuit-switched voice phone systems. VoP phone systems are also gaining in popularity as upgrades and replacements for Private Branch Exchange (PBX) phone systems.